1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a smartphone and a tablet, in which a touch panel is mounted, has come into wide use. The electronic apparatus may include an electrostatic capacitive touch panel. The electrostatic capacitive touch panel can receive “touch operation” performed by directly bringing a finger of a bare hand into contact with a surface of the touch panel and “hover operation” performed by causing a finger to be positioned at a predetermined height from the surface of the touch panel, without bringing the finger of the bare hand onto contact with the surface of the touch panel. Accordingly, a user can perform an operation with a finger covered with gloves in addition to a bare hand.
Examples of a touch panel of a type of receiving “touch operation” are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-087311 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-323457. An example of a technique of changing sensitivity of a touch panel in a perpendicular direction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-123288.
If an electronic apparatus having a step around a touch panel is held with a slope and used in the rain, rain droplets coming into contact with the touch panel may flow along the touch panel and be collected as water droplets in the vicinity of the step.
Particularly, water droplets which are collected in the vicinity of the step may be incorrectly detected as an operation of a user in a case of an electrostatic capacitive touch panel having high sensitivity for receiving a hover operation.